ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: The Return of Super Saiyan Chapter 1: Left
This is the first chapter in the fanfiction Dragon Ball: The Return of the Super Saiyan. Enjoy! Left Manta, who was just done harvesting the wheat plants, began to change the grain into bread, into which he can eat. Manta, a fourteen year old, the only of his kind, was left on Western Nuben. His original guardian left him on the planet, stranded as an infant. His cleverness surely grew, and as he aged, he began doing things only adult humans could do. With his tail wrangling, he quickly glanced to the sun and watched it's pure gold shine. "Nice day...I'm glad I decided to harvest today." He quickly grabbed his bag and walked over to the mountain range, where he lived. He sat on top of Nakamura Mountain, and ate his bread. He looked at the bushes moving, following the pace of the wind. "I wish I could go where the wind goes." Then, he started jumping. Again and again, he hopped into the air. Then suddenly, he didn't come back down. He stayed in the air. "Oh my.." He looked at his own little two feet and realized, he was flying. Pushing himself in the air through the mountains, he dodged and ricocheted the large mountain range, at the wind's pace. He was having fun. "Yay!" Then he flew into a very enormous mountain, bashing his skull against the thick, hard rock. He fell into the bushes, whisking farther down. Soon, a branch caught his fall. "OW!" There, appeared on his face, a big, large swellling bump, bigger than the size of the bread he had just eaten. "That's gonna hurt in the morning..." Then he started running further into the woods, passing trees as he strolled through the stems and leaves. Then in a pile of brown golden leaves. There it was. There lied, a Saiyan spaceship, a single seat, door open. "What is this contraption?" Manta felt the spaceship's cold and stiff outer shell. He felt like it connected to him somehow, like the spaceship and himself came from the same place. His tail flung in the air, showing that his brain was racing with ideas. "I could use this as a vehicle!" He carried the spaceship with both hands easily, and walked away. As he was walking back to his home, he encountered two enemies. "Hey kid, give that ship back." One said. "Why do I have to?" Manta asked. "Give the bloody spaceship back, or we'll get it back ourselves." Manta quickly realized that these people weren't afraid to fight, and he himself wasn't either. "You'll have to get it back from me!" Manta challenged. "We can do that." One of the mysterious creatures launched a black death beam at Manta. Manta quickly dodged the beam, and charged at the first alien. The alien launched an Single Energy Wave at Manta, knocking Manta off course. He landed on the ground, in front of the two partners. The first partner, named Narone, aimed his hand at Manta's head. The other, named Zonio, instead pointed a finger at Manta's head. Manta had to act quick, or otherwise his head would be in pieces. Without any warning, his energy sparked out from his body, and he quickly recovered from the ground as Zonio and Narone shot their attacks. "IMPOSSIBLE! His energy skyrocketed!" Narone yelled. "Candle Attack!" Manta screamed! Manta dashed at Narone with supersonic speed, and tackled him into a mountain. He then launched various energy blasts at Narone, damaging him fatally. "Those..were just normal..blasts...impossible..how could he...HOW COULD IT DAMAGE ME SO MUCH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Narone unleashed a large Single Wave, which Manta dodged with ease. "Dragon Strike!" Manta gathered up more of his incredible energy, and sprinted to Narone. Tackling him again, this time, he shoved him through multiple mountains, and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. To finish it off, he kicked Narone in the air and launched an even stronger Single Wave at him, causing Narone's death. Zonio quickly dashed behind Manta and kicked him in the back. But, he realized he did nothing to Manta, who was quickly ahead of him in power. Manta teleported behind Zonio himself, and shot a blast through Zonio's heart, killing him in only a second. "Don't underestimate me!" Manta yelled. He grabbed the spaceship, and dashed in the air. CHAPTER END Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories Category:Pages added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:User Stories Category:Fan Fiction